


Tease

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, NaruHina Smut Week 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: A beach date for a lovey-dovey couple proves almost too hard to handle.Written for NaruHina Smut Week 2020 - Saturday - Finish Me Off
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the NaruHina smut <3

A year into their relationship, Naruto and Hinata have their favorite date spots and activities.

The movie theatre, back row, his hand under her skirt, down her panties.

The scenic spot up the mountain at night, in the car, passengers’ seat, Hinata straddled over his lap.

And the beach.

Not that they go with any ulterior motives.

Just when the clothes is peeled off from their already sweating skin, strappy material covering her most feminine parts, nothing to hide his bare, tan chest, they gravitate toward each other with sunscreen rubs, playful splashes of water, then with the excuse that the ocean is cold.

She clings to him as they tread water, her wet body rubbing against him, his easily stoked excitement poking at her.

“Naruto-kun!” she laughs, scolding, “We’re in public!” Yet she doesn’t move away from him, if anything, she hugs him tighter, her arms around his shoulders, fingers playing with the fringe of wet hair at his neck.

“No one can see…” He grins, bucking slightly against her.

Her hand trails down, her fingers tracing the shape of him. “You’re so hard already!” she whispers. But despite her scolding, she continues rubbing him with her thumb, feeling him stiffen more and more. “Naruto-kun!” she laughs.

“What do you expect?!” Encouraged, he squeezes her butt with both hands, and she softly squeals. To his chagrin, she removes her hand from below in favor of holding onto him.

She massages the muscles on his arm, admiring his strong frame, heat pooling between her legs in stark contrast to the cool water.

“You little tease.” Hands caressing her soft ass and smooth thighs, he assesses her lowered lids, her hazy eyes, and captures her lips in a wet kiss. His tongue darts against hers, and she moans.

She pulls back almost just as quickly and looks toward the shore, afraid of gawkers.

“No one’s watching.” At least, he doesn’t think so.

Somewhat far from the shore now, indeed, she sees that no one is paying them any attention. She turns back to him, wondering if anyone noticed earlier or if people are pointedly ignoring them. Her hand travels back down, wrapping around what she can of the bulge in his boardshorts. “Why are you so hard?”

His eyes widen incredulously. “Why do you think?!” His fingers rub at her exposed inner thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. “I’ve got this sexy girl on me, practically naked, touching me!”

“Shh!” She blushes and giggles. “But we’re in public!”

He rolls his eyes. He rips open the velcro of his boardshorts, grabs her hand that’s been gently handling him, and wraps it around his jutting-out length. “Look what you’re doing to me.”

She squeals and shakes her head, but she strokes him, pulling at his lust with slow, insistent tugs. It’s really hard and smooth under the water. Her boyfriend’s brazenness is equally embarrassing and exciting. “Naruto-kun!” She clings to him again, his proud erection nestled between her legs.

Her thighs are soft and warm. He humps against her, imagination going wild. He pulls at her bikini bottom, trying to tug the tight seat to the side, his finger rubbing between her folds.

“Noo!” she squeals, slipping off of him.

He pouts, a face that she can rarely reject.

And just as he expected, she returns to him, his cock finding its spot at her crotch once more.

“We can’t do it here,” she warns.

“Nobody can see,” he repeats.

“But still, someone _could_.” She says that, but she’s still slowly rubbing on him, building his fire.

He squeezes at her ass, hand gliding over her smooth lower back and curvy waistline. His gaze drops to her huge cleavage, squished pleasingly against him, the bikini top providing very little modesty. He could so easily pull at the strings, exposing her.

Not that he wants anyone else to see.

Hinata’s body is for his eyes only.

She frowns, knowing exactly where he’s ogling. “My eyes are up here.”

He grins, unashamed at being caught. “I love you.”

“You love my boobs.”

“That, too. But I love you.” He cuddles her in the water, the boner in his heart just as big as down there.

“I love you, Naruto-kun,” she murmurs back, snuggled at his broad shoulder. Heat continues to pool between her legs, her need growing and growing, but this is not the place for it. She whimpers, and she feels him respond with a thrust of his hips.

His hands return to massaging her ass, fingers venturing beneath the stretchy material once more, poking at her silky entrance.

“Naruto-kuun,” she whines. “We can’t do it here…”

“But,” he complains. “You’re so sexy.”

“You’re the sexy one,” she argues back. She wiggles against his fingers, uncertain on whether to let him keep going or to stop altogether. “Naruto-kuun…”

He exhales heavily, the tension in his groin unbearable. “Hinata…” With fumbling hands, he points himself at her pussy, presses himself up at her with the intention of splitting her apart.

“Noo!” She pushes back, expecting him to give her puppy dog eyes again, but instead, it’s an expression as heated as the summer sun overhead.

“Hinata…” He tries to pulls her back onto him, but she keeps her distance.

“P-put it away!” she stutters, a blush vibrant on her cheeks. “I-it’s dangerous!”

Like it’s some kind of wild animal. But he wouldn’t disagree on that assessment. He pouts, tucking it against his pelvis, resealing the velcro. Sometimes it has a mind of its own. Especially around his girlfriend.

They swim around for a little while longer, waiting for him to relax.

“Is it small again?” she asks.

They check on him to see how much is exposed.

It’s returning to hiding. But he likes it when it’s big for her. “I guess so…”

She smiles. “Then shall we go?” She knows she sounds innocent. She wonders if he knows what she’s implying.

He palms her ass playfully.

She giggles and hurries out of the water, away from his grabby hands.

It’s with great appreciation that he openly checks out his girlfriend, her arms wrapping around herself in mock modesty, her sinful breasts pushing together like fluffy pillows just asking to be groped.

And she gives quick glances at her boyfriend’s glistening skin, his confident gait, his toned physique. Even though she knows that he knows that she’s admiring him.

He’s dramatically flexing after all as he picks up their towels and bags from the sand.

“Stop!” she laughs, nose scrunching up at how cheesy he can be sometimes.

“What, I’m not doing anything,” he negates, now fisting their belongings over his shoulder, his arm obviously curled so that his bicep bulges out.

She laughs again but reaches up to squeeze his thick muscle, knowingly entertaining his ego. “Mmm…”

He raises a brow at her. “Someone’s hungry…”

“No!” Yes, yes, she is. But she would never admit that out loud. That embarrassment would be too much even with their sexual activity at an all-time high over the past couple of months.

They quickly make the trek back to his car, where they towel off any remaining drops of water and sand from their legs.

She leans up to him with a quick smooch, but he pulls her into him, turning it into a hungry French kiss that leaves her knees wobbly and mind all foggy. When they break for air, she manages to ask, “You said your parents aren’t home?”

“Yeah,” he exhales against her lips. They’re attending some kind of get-together and won’t be home until much later at night. Which means they can make love on his bed for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Lust stirs in his loins, and he presses his growing need against her.

“Let’s hurry,” she murmurs, recognizing that his patience might not last much longer.

“Yeah.”

Even with their towels thrown over the seats and the air conditioner blasting, the car is hot and their skin gets sticky.

One hand on the wheel and the other staying determinedly on the fat of her bare inner thigh, he jokingly complains, “You’re so hot.”

She hums a pointed disagreement. “You’re the one who’s hot.”

He squeezes her thigh, then suddenly cups her womanhood, fingers digging in. “Nuh-uh, you’re the hot one.”

“Naruto-kun! P-pay attention to the road!” Flustered, she moves his hand back to her thigh.

He grins cheekily.

Once he parks, they hurry inside, only making it to the foot of the stairs. He holds her from behind, his hands squeezing and delighting in her curves, her large breasts, her hips. He sucks at her neck, licking away the salt of the ocean and her sweat.

Unable to help it, she arches against him, her butt pressing into him for a certain, familiar weight. “We should...go...upstairs…” she gasps, electricity zapping through her veins as he plucks at her nipple over her bikini top.

He groans in frustration. No one’s even at home besides them, so what’s stopping her from loving on the stairs? His grip loosens just the slightest bit, and she takes the chance to start up the stairs. He slaps at her jiggly bottom, and she giggles his name out.

In the sanctuary of his room, they make out enthusiastically. Lips locked, their tongues curl together, searching for each other’s heat, moans and groans of frustrated approval rising in the suffocating heat between them.

He pulls at her bikini strings, only for nothing to happen.

“They’re double-knotted,” she comments, pulling out of her reverie.

He huffs, fumbling with the ties, the bow only getting tighter.

“Waait,” she giggles, stretching it over her head, pulling it off until her breasts hang out in all of their glory, nipples hardening in the plain air. “We should shower first.”

He gapes at her suggestion.

“Otherwise we’ll get sand all over your room or on your bed,” she explains, knowing this to be obvious. “And I don’t know, but your mother might get mad if she happens to find out…”

His lips curl up in a frustrated frown. “I can’t wait!” he argues, a hand cupping a naked boob, the soft skin pillowing in his fingers. “You’re all naked and in my room!”

She runs away, down the hall, a hand demurely at her mouth as she turns around. “We can do it in the bath…”

When she talks like that, suggestive and flirtatious, he has no choice but to follow her orders.

Sand litters the floor of the tub, poking at their feet as they embrace. The steamy air is heavier than usual, their gasps making the heat of the shower almost unbearable.

Water splashing onto his back, he rubs his hardened dick against her flesh, collecting her arousal as they kiss. One of his hands cradles her face as the other plays with her nipple, making her shiver against his lips and on his sliding cock. He breathes kisses on her jawline, down her neck as her head tilts to give him access. He bends lower, sucking down her skin until he finds her nipple.

She stiffens, gasping and moaning, chills running through her spine.

He plays with both sides, his tongue circling around the areolas and over the distended nipples, his hands pushing her breasts together, and he swipes his tongue along the tan lines of their beach day. Need continually buzzes beneath his skin, the feeling of her body beneath his hands and at his mouth hardly staving off his lust.

Turning around, she rubs her ass against his erection, then tiptoes to align him with her womanhood. She looks back at him with a lidded gaze, silently encouraging him to fill her with his solid piece.

He grips her smooth hips and drives forward.

Hot flesh separates around his rod, clinging to him, squeezing him, ecstasy sliding through his veins. Rocking his hips back and forth, he lodges himself deeper and deeper, her tight body steadily accepting more of him, the sight of his large manhood disappearing into her one he’ll never tire seeing. His mouth drops open uselessly, a groan falling out as she takes him entirely, his pelvis snug at her plush ass. His gut clenches with how hot she is inside.

As he withdraws and tunnels into her over and over, she shivers and moans, happy to fit so perfectly against him, glad to inspire such passion in her longtime love. She reaches back for him, and he responds, pulling her up using her breasts as handholds. Grasping his arms, she arches back, her tongue finding his in a messy kiss, her pushed out breaths steaming over his lips.

He squeezes her slippery skin, thrusting into her shaking body, sparks of manly dominance lighting off in his clouded brain. “You’re so sexy,” he groans, his excitement humping her out of his grip, and she presses back against the wall again, her ass wiggling against him.

“No,” she breathes out, but he thrusts faster, hands tight on her hips.

Heart in his throat, he slams into her cushy folds, the heat of the shower on his back, the heat of her body boiling him up, lust lashing at his gut. He lets out a labored gasp, working himself into her as hard as he can, everything sharpening and muddling at once.

He pulls out at the last second, nerves pinching and clawing up his legs, and he releases against her backside.

She turns slightly to see the last of his cum dribble out, slide down his dick, and fall to the tub floor. The mess washes down the drain as her boyfriend slumps against the shower wall to catch his breath.

He smiles at her lazily, his hand heavily landing around her waist to pull her against him in a tired hug.

“I love you,” she murmurs, snuggling into his side. She rubs against him, still needing more of him. She wishes he lasted longer, but she doesn’t want him to know that.

His chest rises and falls deeply. “I love you, Hinata.” His voice is relaxed now, all intensity and excitement, even his usual energy, completely sapped.

It’s a variation of his voice that he only ever uses with her. Something she noticed awhile back after they started dating. Soft, kind, and just for her. Letting his afterglow wash over her, she relaxes into him, too, forgetting, at least for the moment, about her own unresolved desires.

They take turns washing each other, and despite his earlier orgasm, he targets all of his favorite spots.

The spots that make her shiver and blush.

Of course her breasts.

Her butt.

Her thighs.

The part where he was only just recently wrapped up in.

She trembles and sighs, shifting on him, and he drops the towel in favor of rubbing her with his hand.

He holds her close, playing with her clit, excitement starting to rush through his body at her sounds and the feeling of her soft skin, but it’s still too soon for his part to wake up.

“Let’s finish up,” she gasps, slipping out of his hands to turn off the water.

They dry off and head back to his bedroom, shutting the door, sealing the outside world off from their own little bubble.

He embraces her in bed, letting their bare skin cool and dry.

But he notices the way she moves against him, snuggling motions that are too quick to just be sleepy cuddles.

His girlfriend is excited.

She wants him. And that knowledge has his piece swelling up again, finally, her soft body on his calling him to her.

Their lips meet in cute kisses before their tongues play together.

His hand trails down her spine, tickling her, making her tremble against him. Gently, he rubs the sweet curve of her ass before dipping under to her womanhood. Slippery arousal dampens his fingertips, and she presses down on his fingers, her body curving to his.

Gladly, she lets him take control, lets him shift over her and settle between her legs, his newly hardening manhood pressing at her core.

He takes his time to admire her beauty, to praise her wonderful body. He really lucked out with Hinata’s personality, so patient, so cute. He loves her no matter what. Still, he’s just a guy. A guy who’s obsessed with his sweet girlfriend's body.

He kisses her swollen lips, eating her sweetness up, relishing the feeling of brushing lightly on her nipples with his chest so that she squeals in his mouth. He kisses along her pulse, indulging in her sighs and moans, the way her hands tighten on his shoulders. He kisses her breasts, so large and soft that he can always grab a handful of her while he sucks on the nipples. Her pussy weeps delight over his cock, and anticipation fires up once more, his dick stiffening more and more until he’s almost poking into her.

“A...a condom…” she reminds.

He wishes he could love her raw. Mindlessly release inside of her. But they’re too young for a baby, and Hinata’s too shy to ask for those other kinds of birth control that exist.

He’s already pressing into her ready core, his tip slipping in and out. “You’re so wet,” he mumbles, the temptation too much, his restraint giving in, his length pressing forward, sliding into her with ease due to their earlier session in the shower.

“Naruto-kun,” she gasps, her eyes closing, attention focusing in on him completely filling her, spreading her apart, thrusting deeper and deeper, over and over again.

He captures her lips in a wet kiss, loving the way her body sucks him in, how soft and silky she is around his length. “You feel so good,” he admits regretfully, knowing that he shouldn’t be risking this.

She moans, and he thrusts harder, forcing his cock to do her good a few more times.

Reluctantly, he withdraws, the tip sitting in her entrance, her arousal coating him shiny.

She watches him, cheeks and neck flushed rosy. “Hurry, Naruto-kun, please.”

He stumbles into action, opening his drawer, pulling out an old game cards box, fishing out a condom, ripping open the wrapper, and smoothing it over his throbbing lust. He dives back over her, his sex slipping into her immediately.

“Ohh…” she breathes.

He rams into her with abandon, his face scrunching up in pleasure.

Her legs wrap around his hips, holding him steady as he barely pulls out before stuffing himself deeper, her tight ring of flesh massaging the base of his cock.

“Hahh...Hinata…”

Her gasps hit hot on his shoulder, her little sounds feeding his carnal hunger for her body. She holds him close, her fingers dancing over his back muscles.

He curls in to press smacking kisses to her lips before sitting up. Lustfully, he watches her breasts bounce over her chest with each thrust, the little nipples circling around and around until he grabs them. “Fuck, Hinata, I could do this with you all day.”

“Mmm..mmhmm…” she agrees. She loves his focused attention, loves the way he touches her and makes her feel beautiful and perfect in every way. She loves his hard cock, reaching into her and making her feel so good and free.

He squeezes her shaking breasts, pinches her nipples until her hips wiggle and grind on him. “Yeah...you’re so sexy. I wanted to love you so badly earlier...at the beach…”

“Mhmm...me, too…”

At her admission, he grabs her hips up and pounds into her harder.

Her breasts loll back, and she moans loudly, “Naruto-kun! Oh!”

He’s unwrapping her, hitting new places in her, and she squeezes around him. The world narrows down to him, her lover, dependent on his continued ardor. She unravels on him, every nerve-ending abuzz at his touch, and she cries out, heat suffusing her, bubbling out in her core and around his working piece.

She reaches out to him, inviting him back into her arms, and he lowers, snuggling into her as she gasps out her relief.

He slips in and out of her creamy essence, his crotch dripping despite the condom. “...Did you just come?”

She whimpers as he stokes her fire once more, his lengthy weight fitting in her, filling her as if he was made for her. She nods, cuddling into him. “I love you, Naruto-kun…”

He gasps his reciprocated affection, punctuating it with his thrusts, hoping his body reinforces how much he truly means it. He wishes he knew how to make her come over and over, but so far, it’s always been unexpected. He compensates inexperience with effort, pushing into her as deeply as he can, embracing her smaller form so that he’s connected to her in every way possible.

And too soon, that wave of euphoria looms over him. He slows, grimacing, trying to slow down, but Hinata won’t have it.

She wiggles beneath him, humping into him, her body asking for more.

“You’re gonna make me come,” he warns, pressing against her, trying to prevent her from moving so much, but the plan backfires as she clenches around him, her soft breasts pushing up into his chest, her moan singing in his ears. “Hinata!” He rapidly shoves into her, hard and fast, his ache swelling, euphoria blooming up his veins.

The realization that he doesn’t have to pull out flashes through his mind, and he leans into her more, reaching as far as he can, his spurting cock throbbing as she sobs out his name.

She grips him closely, floods of heat inundating her, her body pulsing with his.

He rests against her for a moment as the sound of their calming breaths break through the heavy haze. He manages to sit up, his vision still adjusting to the real world, to his thoroughly loved girlfriend lying naked on his bed, her sleepy gaze on the cum-filled tip of the condom.

They clean up, his wastebasket filled with tissues, and she moves over to give him space to lie down.

Twice is pretty good, but he wouldn’t mind another round after a break. His hand idles on her skin, her waist and butt smooth and soft.

Somewhere in the neighborhood, a wind chime tinkles in the late afternoon breeze.

She snuggles into his solid chest, and they doze, both too sated to move, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
